


One Togruta Many Names

by Melwa_Rat



Series: Many Names [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Analysis, Friendship, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melwa_Rat/pseuds/Melwa_Rat
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Ahsoka's many nicknames in the clone wars, and the people that gave them to her. Includes, Little 'Soka, Snips, Skipper, Young One, and Little 'Un
Series: Many Names [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139129
Kudos: 20





	1. Little 'Soka

“Master Plo!” Ahsoka shouted when she saw him walk out into the courtyard. Before he could even respond, she ran up to him as fast as her little legs could take her and she threw her arms around his calf in a tight hug. 

“Hello, Ahsoka.” The Kel Dor said in his deep, gravelly voice. He reached down to pat the top of her head. At five years old, she was only as tall as his knee, which, in her words, was “catching up”. 

“C’mon, let’s go sit down.” He said, and they walked hand in hand to their favorite bench. It was right under a beautiful tree. Ahsoka always liked to play with the leaves in her hands when they fell in the autumn months, but since it was summer she played with the end of Plo’s sleeve instead. 

“Where were you?” Ahsoka asked after they’d sat down. “I haven’t seen you for weeks! Were you on a mission? Ohh, did you fight bad guys? Was it hard?” 

Plo chuckled fondly at all of her questions. “You’re a curious one.” 

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Is that a good or bad thing?” 

“Master Yoda always says that the desire to seek knowledge is what makes a true Jedi.” The Kel Dor explained. “It’s a wonderful thing.”

She smiled to herself. She wanted to be the best jedi there ever was when she grew up. That had been her dream since she came to the temple. 

“I was on Dantooine.” He went on, bringing her back to the moment. “I was helping a few other Jedi complete a mercy mission.” 

“What’s a mercy mission?”   
“It’s when a group of people, or in this case Jedi, go to wherever there’s been a disaster, and help the people living there.” He said. “A volcano erupted near a village and I went to go help them. You remember what a volcano is?” 

The girl made huge motions with her hands, mimicking the way lava would erupt. “A fire mountain!” She giggled. 

Plo laughed with her, before they both fell back into silence. 

“I want to help people too, one day.” She muttered, toying with Plo’s sleeve again. 

He looked down at the small girl and smiled behind his mask. “You’ll be a great Jedi one day, Little Soka.

She frowned when she looked up at him. “I’m not little anymore.” She informed him. “I’m five now.” 

She held up a small hand, showing him her five fingers. Five was a lot to her, it was one whole hand! To him, a man over three hundred years old, it was barely anything. However, he found it was best if he just played along. 

He reached out and held her small hand in his. “You may be big in age,” He whispered. “But you’ll always be my Little Soka.”


	2. Snips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin can get on Ahsoka's nerves, just as any big brother would, but she will love him for as long as the sun still rises.

Sleep was a priceless thing to Ahsoka now that she was a soldier. 

During one of her first campaigns, she’d tried to stay awake the whole time. The lack of rest almost got her killed on the second day, and from then on she taught herself how to sleep pretty much anywhere so that she could get some shut-eye whenever she could. 

That’s why she was not happy at all when her Master woke her up that morning. 

She’d been comfortably sleeping slumped up against a cave wall when he started shaking her awake. 

“Ahsoka? C’mon! It’s time to get up.” Anakin whisper-shouted at her. 

Her eyes stayed closed- she was used to him doing this. “Danger?” She mumbled. 

“No, no! Nothing like that! Just get up, Ahsoka. Please?” 

She groaned and tried to roll away from him, but her stubborn master was already pulling her to her feet. 

Ahsoka rubbed her tired eyes before finally opening them. Anakin’s excited face was right in front of her, and she had to lean back so as to not smell his breath. 

“Gee, Master.” She said groggily. “You didn’t have to pull me out of bed.” 

Technically it was a rock, not a bed, Anakin thought to himself. He wasn’t going to tell her that though. Being sarcastic would only make her more upset. 

“Sorry, Snips, but you have to see this!” 

“Wha?” She asked sleepily, wobbling on her feet a bit. She blinked a few times, then looked at him. 

Wait a minute, he hadn’t put on his chest armor over his tunic yet. She looked around the cave they were using as base and realized all of the clones were still fast asleep. He didn’t wake her up because it was time to go back into battle.

“What do you want?” She mumbled. 

“For you to see something, come on!” He said happily. He didn’t seem to see the problem with waking her up for a non-military related reason.

“I hate you.” 

“You don’t mean that.” He said. Right, she didn’t, but she did want him to go away. 

“Snips, please?” He begged. 

Ahsoka sighed. It didn’t look like he was going to let it go. Might as well get it over with. 

“Sure, whatever.” 

“Yes! Follow me!”  
They had to carefully tiptoe around the clones on the cave floor, as not to step on them or wake them up. One time a few months ago, Ahsoka had accidentally stepped on Echo’s leg whilst he was sleeping. He’d promised her it was fine, but the yelp he’d made had her apologizing over a thousand times. Her and Anakin fortunately made it outside the cave without disturbing anyone. 

As soon as they got outside, Ahsoka saw what Anakin was so excited about. 

The sky was painted with vibrant pinks, oranges, and reds. Ahsoka’s tired eyes widened in wonder as she stared at the sunrise. She never got to see beautiful skies like this on Coruscant due to the polluted sky and city lights. 

“Quite a sight to see, huh?” Anakin asked. 

Ahsoka turned to see that while she had been admiring the sky, he’d sat himself down on the edge of the mountain to get a better view. 

“Yeah,” She marveled. She joined him sitting on the grass. “Did you have to wake me up though?” 

“It was mean.” He admitted. “But aren’t you glad you got to see this?” He asked, holding up two arms towards the sky in a grand gesture. Ahsoka laughed. Her master always tried to act all tough and cool to impress people, but she knew he was more than that. He was the one who would get excited over finding cool bugs in the temple gardens, who would hum songs to himself as he marched, who would wake up early to look at pretty sunsets. He was more human than he’d be willing to admit. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his soft tunic rub against her montrals. “I guess it’s worth it, Skyguy.” 

“Totally is, Snips.” 

Anakin could annoy the heck out of her, just like he did by waking her up that morning, but he was kind and endearing, much like her nickname, “Snips”. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad waking up early if it meant having moments like this, Ahsoka thought as she sat with her master in comfortable silence, watching the sunrise with him.


	3. Skipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right before Storm Over Ryloth. Ahsoka talks with Axe before her first mission as Commander.

“You ready for your first time in command?” Axe asked Ahsoka as they walked to the hangar. In less than half an hour Ahsoka would be in her ship, leading the assault on the Sepparatist blockade above Ryloth. 

“You betcha!” Ahsoka answered, happily. “I’m ready for anything!” 

“I’m sure you are.” He said, and Ahsoka could practically hear the smile in his voice even though his face was concealed by a helmet. “You sure you aren’t nervous, Skipper?” 

“Skipper?” She asked, ignoring his question altogether. 

The clone laughed, pointing down to her feet. 

She looked down to see that there was a skip in her step as she walked. She immediately stopped and felt her lekku heat up in embarrassment. 

“Hey,” He said a little more seriously. “No shame in it, I like your spirit. It’s what the men out there need in a commander.” 

“Really?” 

“Really, Skipper. You’re gonna do great, I can tell.” 

This time she didn’t feel embarrassed when he called her that. Instead, she stopped walking and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Axe, truly.” She said. “I’m gonna need all the help I can out there, which is why I want you to be my right hand. Plus,” She laughed, “It’s only fair considering you agreed to be demoted just so I could be squadron commander today.” 

“I’d be honored to be.” He said. He reached up, and took off his helmet so he could look at her with his eyes. “We’ve got each other’s backs out there, okay?” 

“Of course.” Ahsoka replied. 

And with that, they were back to walking towards the hangar, ready for the battle that was about to come.


	4. Young One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tries to make Ahsoka some tea while she's sick, but her stubborn self tries to reject both the steaming hot beverage and his care for her.

“I don’t like tea.” Ahsoka complained nasally. 

“Oh please.” Remarked an annoyed Obi-Wan. “You’ve never even tried it.”

Anakin had dropped Ahsoka off with him a few hours ago because the girl was too sick to go on the field with him. It was just a cold, Anakin had told him. “She should be feeling back to normal in no time.” 

Obi-Wan wondered when that time would be, because frankly, taking care of sick Ahsoka was exhausting. 

“Why would I try it if I know I don’t like it?” She asked, her voice scratchy. 

“You say that as if it makes sense.” Obi-Wan said. “I’m going to the kitchen to make you some hot tea for your throat- and you will try it.” 

“Jedi mind tricks don’t work on other Jedi!” She called after him as he walked out of the room. He chose to ignore that. 

Obi-Wan headed to his small kitchen, and pulled out a bin full of tea bags that he kept in his cabinet. “Hmm…” He muttered as he picked out individual bags. “Black tea? No, no, that has caffeine and Anakin would kill me if I gave her that.” He said to himself. He had an awful bad habit of talking to himself. 

“Chai tea? No, that tastes weird. She’ll hate it.” 

He pulled out another tea bag, and read the label. “Green tea will do the trick!” 

Obi-Wan glided over to the stove top where a kettle already sat from the many, many times he made himself tea in the mornings. He filled it up with water before putting it back on the now heated stovetop, and waited for the water to boil. 

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was lying in bed miserable, waiting for Obi-Wan’s return. Her throat was unbearably scratchy and sore. Not to mention, she wished she was with Anakin instead. She belonged in the field, not alone in her grandmaster’s quarters coughing her throat raw. 

After a few insufferable minutes, she heard his footsteps outside the door. “Hey, I’m back!” Obi-Wan said quietly when he walked back in. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine.” She croaked. 

He frowned, “Well you sound worse than you did before.” He walked over to her bed, mug of tea in hand. “Here, hold this.” 

“I don’t wanna drink it.” 

“Just hold it.” 

Ahsoka did as she was told, holding the mug for him while he sat her up by the shoulders and added an extra pillow under her head to prop her up. The sudden movement made her head throb, and she moaned in pain. 

Obi-Wan immediately softened his grasp on her, and knelt down so she was at eye level. “Oh you poor thing, do you want a cold rag for your head?” He asked gently, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. 

She felt her lekku and face darken in embarrassment. She didn’t like being coddled one bit. “I’m fine. I don’t need help.” She lied. 

Obi-Wan felt a sadness in his chest. Did she think that she had to be tough in front of him? He didn’t want to her to have to feel that way! 

“You’re not fine. You’re sick and you need to be taken care of, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Obi-Wan said, his voice a near whisper as he took the mug from her and laid her back down. “And it just so happens to be my job to take care of you today, Young One.” 

Ahsoka usually hated being called young, but he was right. Maybe it was okay to need help. To be young, to be vulnerable, to be sick. 

“Are you going to let me?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Yeah.” 

He smiled, and rubbed the top of her head like he would when he used to ruffle Anakin’s hair. 

“Good. I’ll go get that rag, and in the meantime.” He held the mug up to her. “Will to try it?” 

“No!” 

Good to know that even though she was sick, she was still Snippy, stubborn, Ahsoka.


	5. Little 'Un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka was taken prisoner, but Rex is there to save her. Even when the road is rough, he will always protect his sister in arms.

Ahsoka lay crumpled up on the cold ground of her cell, trying her hardest not to cry out in pain and fear. That’s what her captors wanted, to see her weak and helpless. 

“You kind of are.” She thought to herself harshly. Obi-Wan always taught her to weigh her options carefully before making a decision (Obi-Wan was the one who stepped up and taught her that since reckless Anakin wouldn’t have) and the way things were looking now, there wasn’t a chance she’d be able to escape. With her broken bones and the force-suppression collar around her neck, Padme’s droid C3P0 would be saying her odds of making it out of there were a billion to one!

“Stop thinking of home.” She whispered. “You aren’t going back.” The thought brought hot tears to her eyes. Just as she felt the first tears start to run down her cheeks, her montrals picked up the sound of footsteps heading towards her cell. Footsteps… Footsteps could only mean one thing. 

“No!” She yelped. They couldn’t take her! She couldn’t be tortured, not again! She couldn’t do it, she was going to die, she couldn’t- 

The door burst open, causing her to curl up into a ball to protect herself. It was against everything she knew, refusing to fight, but she had to survive. They couldn’t beat her again, they just couldn’t. 

Ahsoka whimpered when a hand touched her shoulder. 

“Easy, Little ‘Un, it’s just me.” Came a familiar voice. 

“Rex?!” She cried, opening her eyes to see that the one standing above her was in fact, not a droid about to torture her, but her friend. “Rex!” 

“Shh, Little ‘un. I’ve got you. You’re safe, your brothers are here now.” He murmured to the distressed little Togruta as he lifted her up into his arms. “No one can hurt you anymore.” Another clone said from behind her. Ahsoka recognized him as Fives. Even though all the clones had the same voices, she had learned to distinguish their speaking patterns. 

“Fives,” Rex said, “Go get the General! He should be a few cells down looking for her.” 

“On it, Captain!” Fives said before running out of the room and leaving them alone. 

She was shivering, Rex noticed, so he cradled her close to his chest. He still had armor on, but he hoped it helped warm the girl up. “Thanks, Rex.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“No problem.” He said, before looking up out the door. “Your Master should be here in just a second. He’ll get that pesky collar off you and then we can go home, Little ‘Un.” 

Ahsoka smiled and shut her eyes. Even in the horrible pain she was in, her vod made her feel safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you lots!


End file.
